A turret punch press is provided with rotatable turrets (an upper turret and a lower turret). Exchangeable tools (punches and dies) are attached to the turrets. By exchanging the tools, various punching works and pressing works can be made to a plate-shaped workpiece. With respect to an exchange of a tool (punch and die) to be used in a next process, the tool to be used in the next process is prepared, and then the tool to be used in the next process is exchanged when a current process is stopped or after the current process is finished. In order to prepare the tool to be used in the next process, a buffer turret apparatus is disposed in a turret punch press or near a turret punch press (see, a Patent Document 1 listed below).